The Strain: Observance
by Z. Angaros
Summary: She was sent to bare witness to the brewing storm that was this battle between Vampire & man but even she had no idea the far reaching effects such a war would have on the world, let alone how it would destroy her own life and will to carry on her duty. *Rated M for sexual content, violence & occasional gore*


**A/N: Alright, I needed to get this out of my system b/c it's been nagging at me since Season 1. This story will basically play along w/ the TV show, just think of it as everything happens in the background of the show so the canon story is not changed. I'll add in some random info I picked up from the comics but it will primarily be based off the show. So, please enjoy & leave reviews b/c I love reviews so much 3**

 **(Legal shtuffs: 'The Strain' & all its characters were created by & belong to Guillermo del Toro & Chuck Hogan of which I am (sadly) not affiliated w/. I'm just mooching their work for self-satisfying means w/ no expectations of material compensation. You are, however, welcome to feed my ego by leaving favorable reviews. ;D )**

The engines to the mid-sized jet gave a shrill scream that gradually died out as the aluminum bird powered down. Soon there was nothing left to disturb the stillness to this night.

It was either far too late or much too early, dealer's choice on that particular call, but regardless of the time it didn't change the fact that standing alone on the darkened tarmac of this small airfield should make any normal human shiver with one of those hauntingly unknown chills that run straight up a person's spine.

Small blessings to not being normal.

Headlights from a blacked-out SUV turned on and flooded the area with those annoyingly bright, and equally blinding, halogens. The lone figure that had been enjoying the dark tranquility winced a little and allowed a curse to be muttered under breath as the vehicle's door opened.

The man that emerged was your average tough guy in a suit; the type of man you'd expect to be wearing sunglasses, even at night, because it boosted his intimidation factor. This carbon copy 'Security Ken' even came complete with a not so concealed Sig Sauer P229, a favorite sidearm of government agents, peeking out from under his freshly ironed jacket.

"Your accommodations have been prepared." He called to the figure now bathed in the lights coming from his SUV and the still open door of the aircraft.

Frost blue eyes returned to the sky, the stars they had been admiring now lost to the light pollution. The person lingered for a moment longer before letting out a sigh and began walking towards the car.

"Bring me to the old ones first." The voice that came from colored lips sounded bored and only offered a hint to the middle eastern accent that betrayed this persons origin.

The driver tilted his head in acknowledgement. "As you wish, Lady Selene."

* * *

Vaun stood before them quietly & respectfully, these three ancients of the new world. Their voices echoing in his mind as they discussed the events that have transpired since the accursed plane landed and the seventh's ambitious declaration of war.

Only a few days had passed since that night and already chaos began to creep its way into the sublime order they had governed for so long.

Footsteps.

A rhythmic click of heels against the concrete floor, the sound echoing and causing Vaun to turn. His body tensed for a moment as his eyes saw the glowing heat of the body walking towards them from down the long hall leading into this most hallowed place. Much too hot to be that of a human but… he frowned a little. A scent came to him, an intoxicating smell that caused his thirst to grow into an ache despite the fact he had fed barely an hour ago. This taunting aroma was one he knew all too well.

Behind him the ancients stirred with a series of deep clicks and twitches, they too could sense this new comer and they too knew the implications of such an arrival.

Selene made her entrance, a simple bow of the head as she came to a stop in-front of the hunter that she knew full well acted as their voice but she did not need him to speak for them. Already their infinite echo entered her mind and she could sense their uncertainties.

"Can I hope that you just happened to be in the neighborhood." Vaun spoke to her, his voice having a hint of sarcasm to it. "Just to say 'hello', Raqīb."

She frowned at the designation, he used the Arabic word deliberately to annoy her. A word that could mean 'Overseer' or 'Watcher', both being titles that she has been called in various languages. All of them accurate and true to describe what she was and all equally disliked. "You are welcome to hope for whatever you like, Sun Hunter." She walked passed him, when he did not attempt to block her way she smirked and gave her long rust colored hair a toss so it came dangerously close to smacking him in the face.

He made a sound that could either be a growl or a sigh, the nymph intentionally doing that because it stirred up her scent directly into his face. He had thoughts he'd like to dwell on, memories that her presence brought forth but such an indulgence that would have to wait. After all, she was a 'Watcher' and when one of them appeared it was always a prelude to troubling times.

"I apologize for being late." She spoke to the old ones casually but knew better than to omit all formality. "I know it's custom for us to appear before the excitement begins but I was… reluctant. Frankly I didn't believe this whole fiasco was really going to happen."

Vaun grinned, that definitely sounded like something she would do. "How many times have you doubted your own omens and predictions." He came up beside her, hands held together in front of him as he eyed her profile. He didn't want to admit it out loud, mainly because she'd be insufferable if he fed her ego in any way, but her fiery presence was a nice change of pace.

"Not 'my own'." She responded sharply, turning just enough to glare at him from the corner of her eye. "I am told to go where I'm needed, same as you." She got the distinct impression he was deliberately trying to get a rise out of her… little imp. "And now…" She turned her attention back to the ancients. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be brought up to speed."

The elders responded with growls and clicks, her request was expected. They knew of her through the memories they received through Vaun, she was a child to them. Spoiled by the world and her status but never the less what she was still held some tier of importance in the grand scheme.

The first of them lifted its arm, pallid skin withered but the movement of the worms beneath flesh was still evident. With a grace only one so old could muster it's elongated middle finger with ebony talon touched the skin, splitting it in a slow movement. White blood rose quickly, the worms flowing to the breech in excitement at the possibility of finding a new host but what awaited them were plump lips encompassing the cut. She licked at the wound and drew in the precious substance, making sure not to waste what the Elder offered.

Vaun watched as she drank from them, this ritual would not be over quickly. He knew her method and how this whole process functioned, granted the last time he saw her work it was much less ceremonial and much more… gloriously brutal. Still, it would serve its purpose. The Ancients had the collective knowledge of all those that served them, it would not be the full account of everything that has happened but that she could gather later from the servants of the Seventh… or from the rogue himself.

That was her position in this war, she was the neutral force and he was certain once this… 'Master' realizes she has arrived in New York he will dispatch one of his elevated minions to seek her out. She will devour his worms just as she is doing to the Ancients and learn of everything that has transpired.

It was fascinating really, to witness this… cannibalism of sort. Her body would greedily ingest the worms but they would not infect her, she would remain unturned and free of any befoulment from their strains. The result would be a brief connection to their minds, a linking that lasted only until the aberrations within her fully devoured the white worms.

* * *

Hot water felt good, the heat reminding her of home. She cleansed her hands and reached for a towel, leaving it discarded on the sink once she was finished drying her hands. She wasted half the night with the old ones and now she debated on venturing out to view the city herself, as her duty dictated, or staying in till the next night…

A cool breeze hit her. She shivered as her eyes went to the balcony, the door was left cracked open… now she knew she didn't leave it like that.

Gaze shifted to large bed where her bags remained unpacked, her sickle-swords laying sheathed together… or they should have been. She let out a sigh and rested a hand on her hip. She could only think of one person so daring to touch her khopesh.

"Where are you grandmother?" She said with a smirk. "I've brought cake and wine to ease your illness."

From behind her a clicking chuckle could be heard, she turned slowly and eyed the one standing there clad in the familiar hooded black commando outfit. A being that was certainly no grandmother.

"Mmm, yes." Vaun responded as he watched her, she moved with the grace of a cat as they began to circle the room. He enjoyed watching how her muscles moved beneath the toned caramel skin. "What a sweet girl you are." He clenched his fists, flexing the muscles as he gave a low growl.

She shifted her stance, hands raising to guard her face. "My, my. What a deep voice you have."

"All the better to greet you with." With no other warning he attacked, a barehanded assault which found his blows blocked and brushed off by her while her own retaliations met the same outcome.

He moved to grapple her instead and found them paused for a moment, their faces close and her scent invading his senses.

Pupils dilated as they shared each other's heat, she leaned in so her nose brushed his neck and the swirling patterns engraved in his flesh. Breathing in deeply before looking back into his black orbs. "What big eyes you have."

Another growl escaped his throat but it was not a menacing one. "All the better to see you with." He hooked her leg with his own and shifted her, being able to throw her much lighter body with ease.

She gave an aggravated sigh, she really hated it when he tossed her… onto less cushy and preferable surfaces she should say. She looked up to him as he stood above her, admiring him and his proud posture. She didn't attempt to get up, conceding this little spar to him.

Vaun smirked at her submission but was not surprised; he could tell she wasn't putting much effort into it. He knelt, straddling her body and wrapping a gloved hand around her neck but not applying any pressure. It was their little exchange of dominance, granted, it was a position she allowed him to have more often than not.

With a smile, she tilted her head back a little, relishing in the weight of his body on her. "What big hands you have."

"The better to hug you with." He continued their game while his hand moved from her throat to pull back his hood, then removed his gloves. He wanted to feel her skin, his fingers moving to her stomach. Sliding the fabric up to expose the smooth belly, the gold piercing their glinting at him as if enticing him to fondle it.

She let out a purr as his hands explored her torso, her shirt being raised higher as he toyed with her skin. She reached up and slipped her hand behind his neck, pulling him down to her to their faces were together again. "and such big teeth…" She licked at his lips which warranted a reaction as he went to return playful act but she pulled away mischievously.

Another growl as he grabbed her neck again but applied just enough pressure so she wouldn't escape this time. She enjoyed teasing him and it was almost maddening, the way she flaunted her scent and moved provocatively in his presence. He could not experience sexual cravings as most humans do but he did have desires. "The better to eat you with." He finished his line, it was their game. Created by a child's observance long ago and she was whimsical enough to keep it going but he had to admit, the casual roleplaying was amusing and a little more enticing when she put on that red riding hood outfit he hoped she had packed away in one of these bags.

His lips pressed forcefully against hers and she reciprocated his yearning and ferocity. They both know this wasn't allowed, not during a time of observance when she was supposed to remain neutral and show neither side any favor, but there was no one here to stop her and the Ancients had yet to tell him no so they would indulge themselves for as long as they could.

They parted and he sat up again. "You really should learn how to keep your doors locked." He admonished her as he stood up, always hating how she was so comfortable in her position.

She rolled her eyes, there he goes back into being oh so serious again. "Even if I did lock them you'd still find a way in." She rose to her feet and crossed her arms, frowning a little as she saw him picking up his gloves and readjusting his gear.

He tilted his head in acknowledgement, she did have a point. From the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of her and smirked. "Are you pouting?"

"I'm entitled to." She hated short visits.

That caused him to laugh. "You know when daylight comes my team and I go out to hunt."

"Yes." She walked towards him and grabbed his arm, effectively dragging him to the bed and only being successful because he did not fight her. "But daylight is still hours away and I demand attention now." Was she acting like a spoiled brat? Yes, very much so.

Again, he sighed as they came to a stop in front of the bit of furniture still covered in bags he doubted she'd ever fully unpack. "Selene…" He spoke her name gently as he smoothed out her hair, she always made things difficult. He wanted to stay with her, to indulge this whim they shared to feel each other's skin, they could not share intimacy in the traditional sense due to his own physical makeup but they could share a closeness that his kind did not ever express a need for. He could pleasure her in other ways and grow intoxicated by the pheromones her body produced but this… desire they shared was not built solely on carnal emotions, that was just for fun. They were both warriors, she being far older than him but they held the same honor and it was that mutual respect that drew them together. "You have an hour." He gave in, yet again.

She smiled triumphantly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She stepped away and went to a vanity bag, opening it and removing a tall metal cup and strainer that fit into it snuggly.

He recognized the object and arched a brow as he sat down on the bed. "Why are you messing with that?" He wasn't expecting her to bleed herself, which is what that was for and exactly what she was doing. A flash of silver and quick scent of burning hit his senses moments before the fresh scent of her blood hit him, the excited clicking rose from his throat before he realized it and he had to push back the throbbing pressure of his stinger which ached with thirst now.

Such was the power she had over all of those with ivory blood. Her essence could draw out the craving in all of them. No, not just her. All those beings born from the corrupted eyes of their progenitor, they who were the most tainted… they whose blood flowed black.

She smiled a little as the fluid flowed freely from the deep cut she gave herself, the strainer began to fill up as something kept it partially blocked. Her finger poked into the little pool and swirled it around to help the blood drain and then you could see the wriggling of her own worms that gathered their but her were different. Just as the ones in Vaun's body were milky white to match the fluid that coursed through him, hers were an ebony mess as if long thin leeches crawled inside of her. A blight held back only by the confines of her own flesh. "I do believe I promised you wine." She spoke with a playful purr as she removed the mesh basket and collection of deadly parasites, taking the cup she returned to him and presented it to him.

With more excited clicks that he silenced with a growl of wanting he accepted her gift, for that's really what it was. This 'wine' as she called it was a treat for his kind, full of nourishment and a taste that he could only describe as ambrosial but that is what made it so deadly. Should anyone try to drink from her directly they would find themselves being eaten alive by those black worms.

He brought the cup to his lips and drank deeply, the action of taking in blood in such a way almost seemed foreign. His stinger wanting to lash out on instinct as she stood before him, almost daring him to act recklessly but he controlled the need to tap the source and finished his treat. His eyes closed as he savored the last sip, licking at the brim of the cup for the trailing bit of decadence that attempted to escape.

If he could he'd stay here all day and grow drunk on her scent and essence… but he only gave her an hour. To his own disappointment now. "I think you mentioned something about cake too."

Her smile turned into a shark like grin as she took the cup and tossed it behind her unceremoniously, her own desires renewed at watching the perverse action of feeding him her own blood. She applied a large band aid that sealed off her wound as to prevent any accidents and found a comfortable position on his lap. "That I did."

Once more their lips met and he took great satisfaction from the taste of his 'dessert' for this would be the last time either of them had any time to spare one another for who knows how long. He would be spending his time hunting and she would be recording the events of this war, she may have been nothing more than a lens to a camera that fed all she saw to the others of her kind but her role was of such significance. Her presence alone bearing proof that what was to transpire in the following days would be no mere scuffle between monsters in the shadows of society.

There would be a few new pages added to the history books after this.

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
